MSN
by Stephaniiie
Summary: Basically an MSN conversation between Bella and the Cullens. I know that there are others similar to this already on the site, but this is my own work. Please R&R. Spoilers for breaking dawn. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know there are quite a lot of stories like this, but I decided to write one anyway. If anything is the same then I am very sorry because I have not read many of them and no copying was intended. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight and all its characters, especially Edward, I would not be here right now, okay?

**Warning: **Spoilers for Breaking Dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belz has signed in

Emmett: Umm... Bella?

Belz: Yes?

Emmett: Why are we doing this?

Belz: fun :P

Alice has been added to the conversation

Alice: WOW!!!

Alice: Hi Emmett!!!

Emmett: Oh god.

Alice: WOW!!!

Emmett: Yep, you already said that.

Alice: But this is so _COOL!_

Belz: I told you it would be.

Rosalie has been added to the conversation

Alice: HI ROSALIE!!!

Rosalie: Er... hi?

Alice: Don't you think that this is freakin' awesome?!!!

Belz: You know you could always use smileys instead of exclamation marks.

Alice: Smileys?!

Emmett: Smileys?

Rosalie: Huh?

Belz: :)

Alice: _**COOOOOOOOL!!!!!!**_

Emmett: Why did you do this to us, Bella? Why?

Alice: :) :) :)

Alice: WOW!!!

Belz: and if you do D instead of ) it's better :D

Alice: :D :D :D

Rosalie: Why do you keep doing it three times?

Alice: I dunno

Belz: Jeez, for the coolest kids in Forks, you guys really need to catch up. Get with the times, you know?

Alice: Oh double wow!!!

Alice: :L :L :L

Jasper has been added to the conversation

Alice: OMG! Hey Jasper!

Jasper: Umm... hi.

Belz: Where's Edward?

Jasper: Hiding.

Jasper: From you and this weird… thing.

Belz: It's called MSN.

Alice: Yeh! Don't knock it Jazz!

Alice: It's so cool!!! Look- you can do this!

Alice: :) :) :)

Jasper: Umm... that's great honey, but…

Alice: And this: :D :D :D

Jasper: I see.

Alice: AND…

Jasper: Stop now Alice.

Emmett: Yes please do.

Rosalie: What they said.

Alice: :L :L :L

Alice: Don't you think that's the coolest thing?!!! :D

Emmett: NO.

Rosalie: No Alice.

Jasper: Well… not really. Sorry Alice.

Alice: pout pout, sniff sniff.

Belz: OR u could do this: :(

Alice: Cool!!!

Alice: Again

Emmett: Oh NO!

Rosalie: Bella!

Alice: :( :( :(

Jasper: Calm down, Alice.

Belz: Brb guys.

Emmett: Brb?

Belz: Be right back.

Alice: Oh don't go- you're the only good sport!!!

Jasper: I am too!

Alice: Well…

Rosalie: Where are you going?

Belz: To hunt Edward down…

Emmett: And kill him?

Belz: NO!!!

Belz: And force him on MSN :)

Alice: :L :L :L

Emmett: I can always dream…

Belz has changed her status to "Be right back"

Rosalie: Do you think that I could sign out before Bella comes back?

Alice: NO!!!

Jasper: Calm down.

Alice: I'm calm.

Alice: Emmett! Don't even think about it! Bella will NOT be happy. Take it from someone who knows.

Emmett: Fine. I'll stay.

Alice: Good.

Emmett: But I won't like it.

Alice: Co-el!

Jasper: What now?

Alice: Did you know you can change your name?

Rosalie: No. How?

Emmett: No Rose! You can't _like_ this thing.

Rosalie: It's not too bad.

Alice has changed her name to Pixie_Girl

Pixie_Girl: COOOOL!!!

Emmett: Yeh- totally cool.

Rosalie has changed her name to Fairy-princess

Emmett: Oh no, not you too.

Belz has changed her status to online

Pixie_Girl: Bella!

Belz: So you found out how to change your name then?

Pixie_Girl: Yep. Rose has to- she likes it.

Emmett: Traitor.

Fairy-princess: I am not a traitor.

Belz: Cool names guys.

Belz: BUT… guess who I got?!!!

Jasper: You dragged him out of Renesmee's wardrobe then?

Belz: Thanks, Jazz!

Belz: I'll get him in a second.

Esme has signed in

Pixie_Girl: Esme!

Esme: Hi Alice.

Esme: Having fun?

Pixie_Girl: Yes yes yes- look what I can do- :) :) :)

Esme: Oh that's great.

Emmett: Don't get her started _again_.

Esme: Is this not your thing then Em?

Emmett: Hardly.

Fairy-princess: Aw, Emmett, it's not that bad really.

Emmett: Yes it is.

Renesmee has signed in

Esme: Renesmee?

Belz: She wanted to join in the fun so I set her up an account.

Fairy-princess: Can she do it?

Renesmee: Yes.

Belz: Well, actually yes.

Belz: OK, I'm going to go and get Edward now I know where he is.

Belz has changed her status to "Be right back"

Jasper: Edward's going to kill me, isn't he?

Emmett: Yep.

Pixie_Girl: No, but he'll be angry

Jasper: Great. How was I supposed to know it was Esme and not Edward?

Carlisle has signed in

Emmett: Aren't there enough people yet that Bella won't notice one missing?

Pixie_Girl: No. She'll be real sad.

Fairy-princess: Oh Emmett- if Jasper can play along for Alice, then you can play along for me, can't you?

Renesmee: Yes

Carlisle: What is going on here?

Emmett: Bella's torturing us.

Pixie_Girl: It's called FUN Emmett.

Pixie_Girl: F is for friends who do stuff together

Fairy-princess: U is for you and meee

Pixie_Girl: N is for anywhere and anywhere at all...

Fairy-princess: Okay Alice.

Renesmee: Down here in the deep blue sea! :)

Pixie_Girl: Hey! How did you know about the smiley thing?

Fairy-princess: Bella's her Mom. She _would_ know things like that, Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!

Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these brilliant characters.**

**Okay, thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. I know that it's a little out of character, but I needed Rosalie not to be a bitch because someone had to be excited about the whole MSN thing (apart from Alice, obviously). But thanks to everybody who read this and reviewed. If you don't like it, then that's your problem, and not mine. Please note that any nasty reviews will be deleted, but I don't mind constructive criticism.**

**Rosalie's name is now Rose, okay?**

**Oh, and I know some bits of this chapter are kinda random, but it's called having a sense of humour.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pixie_Girl: OMG!

Emmett: What now Alice?

Pixie_Girl: Look what this button does!

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Jasper: Very cool Alice, but maybe you should stop now?

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl: No way!

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Emmett: ALICE!

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Pixie_Girl has sent a nudge

Rose has sent a nudge

Emmett: Dear God!

Emmett: Not you too!

Rose: It's just a bit of fun, Emmett.

Renesmee has changed her name to Goat

Jasper: Goat?

Goat: It's my favourite animal.

Emmett: I see.

Emmett: You've obviously inherited the crazy gene.

Rose: Emmett!

Emmett: Well, it was bound to happen- both her parents have it.

Belz has changed her status to online

Belz: We do not!

Goat: Mommy!

Belz: Hi honey.

Rose: Aw, guess what Nessie spelt.

Belz: What?

Rose: Favourite.

Goat: That's easy.

Emmett: Yeah. Easy. No big deal.

Rose: Emmett, how many six month old children do you know who can spell favourite?

Emmett: The same amount of six month old half-vampires I know

Emmett: ie- one.

Belz: Well done, honey. I'm very proud of you.

Jasper: Where's Alice?

Jasper: She's being unusually quiet.

Jasper: And did you get Edward?

Belz: Don't know and yes- I am pinning him down right now as i type in his email address to join him on.

Jasper: Alice?

Emmett: And there was finally silence.

Jasper: What have you done, Emmett?

Emmett: Nothing.

Jasper: Honest?

Emmett: Honest.

Edward has been added to the conversation

Rose: Hi Edward!

Emmett: Rose, what are you doing?

Rose: Well, someone has to step in for Alice, don't they?

Emmett: No otherwise there would be no point in being grateful that she's finally realised that silence is golden.

Jasper: Why hasn't she replied? This is a really bad sign.

Belz: I agree with Jasper

Rose: Is Edward going to say hi to me.

Edward: Hi

Rose: Bella I know you typed that.

Edward: No it really is me.

Rose: Sure.

Edward: Ask me something then, that Bella won't know.

Rose: Ummm... who "accidentally" broke Alice's Porsche?

Edward: Easy. Me.

Rose: Okay, it is you.

Belz: You did WHAT?

Pixie_Girl: THAT WAS YOU?????!!!!!!

Edward: No.

Rose: Yes it was.

Jasper: Alice!

Belz: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! I am so disappointed in you. Say sorry now.

Edward: Sorry Alice.

Pixie_Girl: I'll never forgive you for killing my baby. I'll never speak to you EVER AGAIN.

Edward: Ok.

Belz: Edward!

Pixie_Girl: I am so angry with you. I will have to um... think up an evil scheme. Give me time.

Pixie_Girl: Angry face

Belz: Oh you mean : **(A/N: That is an angry face on MSN, I have no idea why and if you do please say so)**

Pixie_Girl: : : :

Pixie_Girl: I hate you so much I can't even say it in words.

Edward: Jasper.

Edward: A little help?

Jasper: No Edward. She can be angry at you.

Jasper: She should be.

Pixie_Girl: Thank you.

Goat: Daddy, I think you should fix Alice's car.

Edward: Goat?

Belz: It's Renesmee

Rose: Her favourite animal is a goat

Edward: Oh

Edward: OK

Jasper: Where did you go Alice?

Pixie_Girl: Oh yeah- THERE IS SOMETHING I DESPERATELY NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS!!!!

Jasper: Which is?

Pixie_Girl: I typed vampires into this weird thing called goggle

Belz: Google, Alice

Pixie_Girl: Whatever.

Pixie_Girl: Anyway, I typed it in and it came up with this thing about a thing called twilight.

Edward: WTF? Thing about a thing called twilight?

Goat: Um, Daddy, you said a naughty word.

Edward: No i didn't.

Goat: Well, you implied it.

Belz: Edward, stop arguing with your daughter. You said a naughty word and you know it. Don't do it again or I'll ban you from MSN for a month.

Belz: No, wait, scratch that. I won't come near you for a month.

Edward: You know you don't have that sort of restraint.

Belz: Oh don't I?

Pixie_Girl: GUYS!

Edward: Oh yeah. The thing about the thing.

Belz: Called twilight. Uh huh go on.

Pixie_Girl: IT SAID OUR NAMES!

Belz: WT...H?

Goat: Is hell a bad word?

Belz: Only if Daddy says it, hon.

Goat: Ok.

Pixie_Girl: IT SAID I AM A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!!!!!!

Edward: Alice, maybe you should put the wine down now.

Pixie_Girl: I AM NOT JOKING!

Pixie_Girl: it said you were fictional too.

Belz: You mean my husband is not REAL?

Pixie_Girl: Neither are you.

Pixie_Girl: AND EVEN WORSE THAN ALL OF THIS... IT DESCRIBED ME AS EDWARD CULLEN'S SISTER!!!!

Edward: What's wrong with that?

Pixie_Girl: It should be the other way round. Like, you should be described as my brother cos I'm the amazing one.

Edward: You mean I'm more important than you?

Pixie_Girl: According to this you are.

Edward: Yes!

Pixie_Girl: But Bella's more important than you. It's from her point of view.

Belz: Yes in your face!

Edward: Damn!

Goat: I'm still here you know.

Belz: Would you stop saying bad words in front of our daughter???

Goat: Am I in this?

Pixie_Girl: Yes. OMG! It has like _all_ of our secrets!

Carlisle: WHAT?

Pixie_Girl: I know! That's what I thought!

Belz: You and Esme have been quiet…

Carlisle: You guys won't let us get a word in.

Belz: True…

Edward: Bella, concentrate. This website has our SECRET on it!

Pixie_Girl: It's not a website- it's a full-blown best-selling book!

Esme: Oh dear.

Pixie_Girl: Yes- oh bloody dear indeed!

Goat: Ummm..... she said a naughty word.

Pixie_Girl: Oops.

Pixie_Girl: Wait! I've had an idea!

Belz: Which is?

Jasper: What is your idea Alice?

Edward: Lord help us.

Pixie_Girl: There we go. I posted a comment on the website saying that I know the Cullens very well and they are most definitely not vampires. I signed it anonymous. ;)

Edward: Oh yes. Now everybody's sure to believe that we're not vampires. Well done Alice.

Pixie_Girl: Thanks

Edward: I was being sarcastic.

Pixie_Girl: Oh.

Belz: Maybe we should campaign?

Edward: Against what?

Belz: I meant complain.

Edward: Oh.

Jasper: Has anyone else noticed that Em and Rose have signed out whilst we were distracted by the whole "the entire universe knows our secret" thing?

Belz: WHAT?

Belz: OMG THEY HAVE!

Belz: TRAITORS!

Jasper: I was merely pointing it out.

Belz: I'm going to get them right now!

Edward: Um… Bella… I wouldn't do that right now if I were you… *grimace*

Belz: I don't care.

Belz: I'll thump on their door until they come out.

Carlisle: Maybe we should save this fight for later, Bella.

Belz: Why?

Carlisle: We do have more pressing matters at hand. Like the entire universe knowing our secret.

Belz: That can wait. Emmett and Rose are going to pay!

Belz has changed her status to "Fighting Emmett. Will probably be back in about ten minutes looking happy dragging a lifeless Emmett at my feet"

Edward: Alice, is Bella actually going to kill him?

Pixie_Girl: Get real Edward. Of course not. He is going to pay though…

Esme: How?

Pixie_Girl: Wait and see…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that you liked it!**

**I don't think I'm going to do any more because of some nasty reviews that I have now deleted, so sorry to those of you that like this, but I may continue. I'm not sure at the moment, but don't expect an update any time soon, sorry.**

**Please, please review! Constructive criticism welcome, but nasty reviews will be deleted. It's not THAT bad though, is it?**

**Thanks,**

**Steph**


End file.
